callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MP5
:For the compact variant, see MP5K. :For the similarly named submachine gun, see MP7. :For the similarly named machine pistol in Modern Warfare 3, see MP9. The MP5 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, and set to be featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer In singleplayer, the MP5 can be found frequently, being used by the Ultranationalists in the missions, Blackout", Hunted", "Safehouse", "One Shot, One Kill", "The Sins of the Father", and "No Fighting In The War Room" . The suppressed version, used by the SAS, can be found in "F.N.G.", "Crew Expendable", "Ultimatum" and "Mile High Club", in which it is renamed as the "MP5SD". Multiplayer In multiplayer, the MP5 is available at level 1, and can be equipped with a Red Dot Sight, Suppressor or ACOG Scope. It is arguably one of the most popular submachine guns in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer because of its low unlock level, relatively decent accuracy, and high damage. Carrying the M9 as a sidearm while using the MP5 will add extra ammunition to the reserve ammunition for both weapons, somewhat negating the need for Bandolier. However, as the weapon is common, ammunition is easily picked up. This weapon is usually better in close to medium range combat. Its recoil, while low, can throw off one's aim at long range. This, combined with its low damage at range, means that it is almost futile to try and kill someone at long range. The MP5 has a very fast raise time after sprinting, and the character's arms move faster when sprinting, unlike any other weapon. Infinity Ward probably added this to give it a sense of speed, as the MP5 is used in some of the more dramatic parts of the Campaign. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. mp5_4.png|MP5 mp5iron_4.png|Ironsights MP52.png|Reloading the MP5 mp5sd_4.png|MP5SD MP5SD_Pick-up_Icon.png|The pick-up icon for it's silenced variant 400px-COd4MP5SD-3.jpg|An SAS member holding a MP5SD Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), MP5 is very different compared to the console and PC version. Singleplayer It has a highrate of fire, although the silenced variant does not appear and it has a 30-round magazine. Multiplayer The MP5 has a 40-round magazine in multiplayer as opposed to having a 30-round magazine in singleplayer. MP5_DS.png|MP5 MP5_Irons_Sights_DS_Transparent.png|Iron Sight Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Singleplayer The MP5 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, remodeled, to resemble the one from Call of Duty 4 more. The MP5 is the starting weapon in "Training", "Distant Information", "Wrecking Crew", and "Interception". Despite the same appearance as its console, and PC counterpart, it has a higher rate of fire, more damage, and only holds up to 120 rounds of reserve ammunition. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is unlocked by default as well, but its hipfire accuracy is worse than the MP5 in ''Call of Duty 4'' DS and on the console, and PC version, except while crouching, where its hipfire accuracy is perfect. Its magazine holds 30 rounds but the high rate of fire and slow reload make this weapon inferior to the more powerful weapons like the M4A1 or the P90. Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 The MP5 will return in Modern Warfare 3. It sports a new appearance, with a fixed stock instead of the retractable stock in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, ''and a different handguard. Multiplayer The MP5 is available from the start in multiplayer. Attachments *Red Dot Sight (''CoD4 and MW2 Variants) *Holographic Sight *Suppressor *Grip *HAMR Scope *Rapid Fire Gallery File:MP5MW3.png|First person view of the MP5 with a Suppressor and Red Dot Sight Mw3 mp5.png|Reloading the MP5. MP5 MW3.png|The MP5 in Create-A-Class. File:ModernWarfare3MP5s.png|The MP5 with Holographic Sight carried by British soldiers. MP5SD-MW3.png|SAS operatives with suppressed MP5s. mw3 screenie 2.jpg|Sandman with his MP5 in "Hunter Killer" MP5A2 MW3.png|MP5 with a grip and MW2 style RDS. MP5A2N.jpg|MP5 is seen on the ground to the right. Trivia ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *The MP5 in'' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' is the only weapon in the Call of Duty series to have camouflage applied to the silencer, due to it using the integrated silencer. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, when using this gun with a silencer, this gun uses a different camouflage pattern. This has been confirmed with Red Tiger. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *The MP5 appears alongside the MP5K, its compact variant, for the first time. *The MP5 loses its front sight if a Red Dot Sight is attached. *Even though it is fully automatic, the fire selector is set to semi-automatic. *In the "Hunter Killer" singleplayer reveal, the MP5 has a grip. However, the gun is held as if it doesn't have a grip. *The MP5 shares it's reload with it's Modern Warfare 2 counterpart the MP5K, as opposed to it's reload from Call of Duty 4. *This will be one of the first guns in the game to have the ability to have the ironsight taken off or put on. The others are the M16A4, M4A1, and the G11 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons